Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Episodes
For the first time since Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, the episodes of this season are referred to as plainly "episodes". However, just like in Kamen Rider Decade, episodes that are tributes to the previous Sentai teams will have episode titles similiar to that particular season of Sentai (i.e. the Magiranger episode had a Magitopia spell in it, and the Dekaranger episode was in English). #Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear (宇宙海賊現る, Uchū Kaizoku Arawaru) #Ep. 2: The Worth of this Planet (この星の価値, Kono Hoshi no Kachi) #Ep. 3: Changing Courage into Magic ~Maagi Magi Go Gokai~ (勇気を魔法に変えて～マージ・マジ・ゴー・ゴーカイ～, Yūki o Mahō ni Kaete ~Māji Maji Gō Gōkai~) #* Tribute to Mahou Sentai Magiranger. #Ep. 4: What are Friends For? (何のための仲間, Nani no Tame no Nakama) #Ep. 5: Judgement Pirates (ジャッジメント･パイレーツ, Jajjimento Pairētsu) #* Tribute to Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. #The Most Important Thing (一番大事なもの, Ichiban Daiji na Mono) #Ep. 7: Niki-Niki! Kenpō Lesson (ニキニキ！拳法修行, Niki-Niki! Kenpō Shugyō) #* Tribute to Juken Sentai Gekiranger. #Little Spy Tactics (スパイ小作戦, Supai Kosakusen) #Lion, Run (獅子、走る, Shishi, Kakeru) #* Tribute to Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. #Card Game (トランプ勝負, Toranpu Shōbu) #The Serious Rebellion (真剣大騒動, Shinken Daisōdō) #* Tribute to Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (Part 1). #The Guaranteed Showy Samurai (極付派手侍, Kiwametsuki Hade Samurai) #* Tribute to Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (Part 2). #Tell Me the Way (道を教えて, Michi o Oshiete) #Ep. 14: Now More Road Safety (いまも交通安全, Ima mo Kōtsū Anzen) #* Tribute to Gekisou Sentai Carranger. #Ep. 15: A Privateer Appears (私掠船現る, Shiryakusen Arawaru) #Ep. 16: Clash! Sentai vs. Sentai (激突！戦隊VS戦隊, Gekitotsu! Sentai VS Sentai) #The Amazing Silver-Colored Man (凄い銀色の男, Sugoi Gin'iro no Otoko) #The Big Abare with the Dinosaur Robot Drill (恐竜ロボットドリルで大アバレ, Kyōryū Robotto Doriru de Ō Abare) #Armor of the 15 Warriors (１５戦士の鎧, Jū-go Senshi no Yoroi) #The Lost Forest (迷いの森, Mayoi no Mori) #* Tribute to Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. #The Adventurer Heart (冒険者の心, Bōkensha no Kokoro) #* Tribute to GoGo Sentai Boukenger. #Ep. 22: Promise from the Star (星降る約束, Hoshi Furu Yakusoku) #People's Lives are the Future of the Earth (人の命は地球の未来, Hito no Inochi wa Chikū no Mirai) #* Tribute to'' Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V. #Foolish Earthlings (愚かな地球人, ''Oroka na Chikyūjin) #Pirates and Ninjas (海賊とニンジャ, Kaizoku to Ninja) #* Tribute to Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger (Part 1). #Shushuuto The Special (シュシュッとTHE SPECIAL, Shushutto Za Supesharu) #* Tribute to Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger (Part 2). #A More Than Usual Gokai Change (いつもより豪快なチェンジ, Itsumo yori Gōkai na Chenji) #Wings are Eternal (翼は永遠に, Tsubasa wa Eien ni) #* Tribute to Choujin Sentai Jetman. #The Abare Quick-Changing New Combination (アバレ七変化で新合体, Abare Shichihenge de Shin Gattai) #* Tribute to Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. #Just a Lone Friend's Soul (友の魂だけでも,'' Tomo no Tamashii Dake Demo'') #* Tribute to Choujuu Sentai Liveman. #Ep. 31: Crash!! Secret Operations (衝撃!!秘密作戦,'' Shōgeki!! Himitsu Sakusen'') #* Tribute to Chouriki Sentai Ohranger (Part 1). #One Power (力を一つに, Chikara wo Hitotsu ni) #* Tribute to Chouriki Sentai Ohranger (Part 2). #Ep. 33: Iiiit's a Hero!! (ヒーローだァァッ！！, Hīrō Daaaā!!) #* Tribute to Gosei Sentai Dairanger #Dream Comes True (夢を叶えて, Yume wo Kanaete) #Dimension on the Other Side (次元ノムコウ, Jigen no Mukou) #* Tribute to Engine Sentai Go-Onger (Part 1). #Partner Pirate (相棒カイゾク, Aibou Kaizoku) #* Tribute to Engine Sentai Go-Onger (Part 2). #The Strongest Fighting Machine (最強の決戦機, Saikyō no Kessenki) #The Power to Seize Dreams (夢を掴む力, Yume o Tsukamu Chikara) #Ep. 39: Why? We're High School Students (どうして？俺たち高校生, Dōshite? Oretachi Kōkōsei) #* Tribute to Denji Sentai Megaranger. #Ep. 40: The Future is the Past (未来は過去に, Mirai wa Kako ni) #* Tribute to Mirai Sentai Timeranger. #Something I Don't Want to Lose (なくしたくないもの, Nakushitakunai Mono) #The Strongest Man in the Universe (宇宙最強の男, Uchū Saikyō no Otoko) #Ep. 43: To the Legendary Hero (伝説の勇者に, Densetsu no Yūsha ni) #A Lovely Christmas Eve (素敵な聖夜, Suteki na Seiya) #* Tribute to Battle Fever J. #The Confused Ninja (慌てん坊忍者, Awatenbou Ninja) #* Tribute to Ninja Sentai Kakuranger (Part 1). #Hero Eligibility (ヒーロー合格, Hīrō Gōkaku) #* Tribute to Ninja Sentai Kakuranger (Part 2). #Ep. 47: The Limits of Betrayal (裏切りの果て, Uragiri no Hate) #Ep. 48: The Fated Showdown (宿命の対決, Shukumei no Taiketsu) #Ep. 49: The Greatest Treasure in the Universe (宇宙最大の宝, Uchū Saidai no Otakara) #Ep. 50: The Day of Battle (決戦の比, Kessen no Hi) #Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates (さよなら宇宙海賊, Sayonara Uchū Kaizoku) Movies #Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle (ゴーカイジャー ゴセイジャー スーパー戦隊199ヒーロー 大決戦, Gōkaijā Goseijā Sūpā Sentai Hyakukyūjūkyū Hīrō Daikessen) #Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship (海賊戦隊ゴーカイジャーTHE MOVIE 空飛ぶ幽霊船, Kaizoku Sentai Gōkaijā Za Mūbī: Sora Tobu Yūreisen) #Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie (海賊戦隊ゴーカイジャー vs. 宇宙刑事ギャバン Kaizoku Sentai Gōkaijā Tai Uchū Keiji Gyaban) #Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen (仮面ライダー×スーパー戦隊 スーパーヒーロー大戦 Kamen Raidā × Supā Sentai Supā Hīrō Taisen) Video Games #Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross (スーパー戦隊バトル　レンジャークロス, Sūpā Sentai Batoru Renjā Kurosu) #Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Gathered Transformation! 35 Sentai! (海賊戦隊ゴーカイジャー あつめて変身!35戦隊! Kaizoku Sentai Gōkaijā Atsumete Henshin! Sanjūgo Sentai!) Special DVD #Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!! (海賊戦隊ゴーカイジャー キンキンに！ド派手に行くぜ！36段ゴーカイチェンジ!!, Kaizoku Sentai Gōkaijā Kin Kin ni! Dohade ni Ikuze! Sanjūroku Dan Gōkai Chenji) Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes